Craig Jones
Craig Jones is the main protagonist of the 1995 New Line Cinema movie Friday Series and the animated series. He was portrayed by Ice Cube, who also portrayed Captain Dickson in the Jump Street films, and voiced and modeled Joseph Bowman in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Friday One day, when Craig was on his way to collect his wages, he is seen on camera and is alleged to be stealing boxes, which in turn gets him fired. When his father, Willie Jones, finds out, he scolds his son to find another job or else he would kick him out of the house. As Craig enters his bedroom, his marijuana-addicted friend Smokey sticks his head through Craig's window, causing Craig to yell at him for doing such. Meanwhile, Big Worm, a drug dealer that Smokey owes, scolds him for not selling his drugs. Big Worm eventually threatens to Kill both Craig and Smokey if they do not have his money or drugs by 10:00 PM. Throughout the day, friends and local neighborhood characters pass through, such as the harmless but always scheming crack head and petty thief Ezal the unkempt, perpetual crack head/moocher Felisha, lascivious Pastor Clever, who has a brief fling with sultry parishioner Mrs. Parker before being unexpectedly interrupted by her infuriated, diminutive dwarf husband package delivery driver, whose stolen bicycle by Deebo. In an attempt to explain his obvious lack of revenue, Smokey inadvertently incriminates Craig, subjecting both to Big Worm's wrath. Big Worm has had enough of Smokey "playing with his emotions" and warns him to collect the $200 dollars worth of drugs no later than 10:00 that evening, or he and Craig will be killed. Later on, the two plan how they are going to get Big Worm's money. By then, Rita, a girl Debbie had hooked Smokey up with earlier on the phone, arrives. Smokey approaches her car with confidence until he finds out that she lied about her image; instead of resembling Janet Jackson like she said, she is portly and practically bald. Smokey heads to Debbie's house to complain about the date and notices Red's bike, which has been stolen by Deebo, on the lawn. He sneaks into a bedroom and finds Deebo asleep with Felisha beside him. He tries to steal the rest of the money that he and Deebo lifted from robbing Craig's neighbor Stanley earlier, but quickly leaves without the money as Deebo wakes up due to Ezal making noise as he tries to sneak inside the bedroom. Smokey goes back to Craig's house to tell him about the available money. Craig agrees to return to Debbie and Felisha's house to steal it from Deebo. On the way, the two notice a black car driving slowly down the street and they hide behind a tree, suspecting a possible drive-by will occur. They settle back into Craig's room for about an hour, trying to get in touch with Big Worm. They decide to go back outside to prove they are not scared. Once outside, they notice a black van parked outside in the middle of the street with the headlights off. The two flee as the men in the van start shooting at them with submachine guns, ultimately landing in the back of a pick up truck where they remain safe. Everyone in the neighborhood emerges from their homes as they hear the gunshots. Debbie confronts Deebo for physically assaulting Felisha. Deebo tells her that Felisha was trying to steal money from his pants, falsely accusing her for Smokey's earlier attempted theft, and warns her to go home. She continues to lambast Deebo until he slaps her in the face. At this moment, Craig and Smokey arrive on the scene and Craig immediately steps in to defend Debbie. He stands up to Deebo and threatens him with a gun that he acquired earlier. Craig is convinced by his father to hand the gun over to him. Craig and Deebo then engage in a bare-knuckle brawl. After a brutal fight, Craig emerges as the victor. Debbie tends to Craig, while Smokey steals money from the unconscious Deebo, Red retrieves his chain and bicycle, and Ezal steals Deebo's shoes. In the end, Craig has seemingly overcome all of the day's tribulations, save for finding employment. He and Debbie seem to hook up in the end, leading Craig to break up with Joi over the phone after insulting for her own harsh words. Later, Smokey has a talk with Big Worm over the phone stating how he didn't appreciate him sending his crew to shoot at him and Craig. Big Worm explains that he had to warn Smokey too many times about his money and that it was all about the principle of handling business. Smokey says he got the $200 that he owes Big Worm and that Big Worm should deal weed himself next time, as he is going to rehab. After hanging up, Smokey looks up, lights up a joint and ends the film by shouting at the audience, "I was just bullshittin'! And you know this, man!" Next Friday Rumor has spread to the neighborhood that Deebo has broken out of jail and will come looking for Craig. As a precaution, Craig's father decides to have him stay with Elroy, Craig's sex-crazed, lottery winning uncle, and his cousin Day-Day. Initially, life in Rancho Cucamonga seems to be ideal, however, trouble soon arises in many different areas. While staying with his uncle and cousin, Craig learns about the neighborhood trouble; a family of Mexican thugs (the Jokers) living next door whom have all served prison time at one point or another, the oldest of whom had just been released. Craig also takes notice of their eldest sister Carla, however, he's warned by Day-Day to stay away from her because of her brothers and the trouble that they pose. Craig visits Day-Day at his work place and meets Day-Day's friend/co-worker "Roach". After an angry customer attempts to scam Day-Day out of money by returning a broken CD, Craig throws him out of the store. Immediately after, Day-Day notices D'Wana and Baby D parked across the street from the store waiting for Day-Day to come out. Day-Day locks the door and makes Craig and Roach join him into the back. The three of them are drawn outside by D'Wana and Baby D. Craig and Roach stand on the sidelines while Baby D attempts to run after Day-Day, but fails when Day-Day proves to be much too fast. Baby D tells Day-Day to hook her up with Craig, but Craig runs inside which angers D'Wana and Baby D, and they further vandalize Day-Day's car with a brick and then they leave. Craig Day-Day and Roach then stay in the back and smoke where Roach shows Craig and Day-Day a brownie with chronic in it. At this time, the store's owner, Pinky, arrives to find the store locked up. He believes Craig is a thief in the process of robbing the store and pulls a gun on him. Craig attempts to explain the situation, but Pinky continues to be unreasonable. When Pinky slips on some CD cases spilled on the floor, he loses his gun, which Craig retrieves and continues to tell Pinky he's not a thief, and that Day-Day is his cousin. Pinky verifies the truth from Day-Day and fires both him and Roach out of anger. The three of them ride back to Day-Day's, with Day-Day extremely upset with Craig. As they're sitting in the front yard trying to think of a solution, as earlier that day the mailman delivered a delinquency notice of foreclosure on their house. Roach attempts to leave but slips on his skateboard which is then intentionally run over by the Joker brothers' Cadillac. The three of them sit and watch the Jokers exit their vehicle, with the elder Joker removing a suspicious hydraulic pump from the trunk. At this point, Craig formulates an idea to find out what's inside the pump. Craig and Day-Day jump the fence of the Joker house. Craig breaks inside while the three brothers are having a small party with their dates downstairs. While Roach is trying to keep the Joker's dog Chico occupied with a package of bologna, but once he runs out Roach uses his chronic brownie which makes Chico passout. Craig finds the hydraulic pump in the elder Joker's bedroom, which turns out to be a hiding place for a large amount of drug cash, and takes some of it. After attempting to escape, Craig accidentally jumps through Carla's window, which actually impresses her that he has the courage to come see her in spite of her intimidating brothers. Day-Day and Roach grow nervous about Craig's prolonged absence and attempt to go find him. They knock at the door and are greeted by the three brothers armed with pistols and automatic rifles. They take Day-Day and Roach hostage, and attempt to find out where their money went. Eventually, Craig's father, Deebo and his younger brother Tyrone show up simultaneously. When Craig realizes that Day-Day hasn't returned home, he, Mr. Jones, and Elroy plan a rescue mission. Craig's father knocks out Baby Joker with a two-by-four beam and proceeds to help Craig and Elroy liberate Day-Day and Roach. Craig and Joker face off in a bare-knuckle brawl, while Day-Day and Roach, bound and gagged, attempt to escape. Elroy arrives and berates Day-Day for getting him involved in the mess they're in, while untying him and Roach from their duct tape bindings. Craig struggles with Joker, until Day-Day and Roach appear. They both dive in to help, but Joker moves out of the way, and grabs an assault rifle, pointing it at the three of them. Deebo appears behind Joker, knocking him out and takes the weapon, aiming it at Craig. Then Chico arrives and attacks Deebo. Soon after, the police arrive and arrest the Joker brothers, Deebo and Tyrone. However they're unaware of the hydraulic pump and its contents, and thus Craig, Day-Day and Roach are left with the cash which helps in paying their debts so that Elroy and Day-Day can keep their house. The film ends with Craig leaving Rancho Cucamonga, and him witnessing D'Wana and Baby Dee showing up and tossing a brick at Day-Day's BMW, smashing his windows, and driving off, laughing. Friday After The Next The movie begins when a robber, disguised as Santa Claus, breaks into Craig and Day-Day's house at 3:37am on Christmas Eve. Craig fights with the robber, trashing their apartment while making frantic, futile attempts to wake Day-Day. The robber escapes with Craig and Day-Day's Christmas presents and rent money. The same morning, the police come over to get a report. After the police leave, Ms. Pearly comes in and says that if the two do not pay their rent money by the end of the day, she will evict them. Furthermore, she promises to send her homosexual ex-convict son, Damon, who just got out of prison after twelve years, after them if they do not pay in a timely manner. The same day, Craig and Day-Day get jobs as "Top Flight Security Guards" from Moly, the property manager and owner of a notoriously squalid dougnut shop and the shopping center that they are assigned to patrol. Later that day, they meet Donna and Money Mike, who run a fledgling shop called 'Pimps and Hoes'. The shopping center is also the home of a BBQ rib restaurant called 'Bros. BBQ', owned by the cousins' fathers, Willie and Elroy. A couple of baseheads try to rob Money Mike's store and Craig and Day-Day catch them both. He offers them a cash reward but Craig denies it and invites him to his party. Then, a gang of thugs, supposedly the grandsons of some carolers that were chased of by Day-Day for loitering in front of the corner store, begin to chase Craig and Day-Day, but, unable to catch them, then proceed to beat Moly for hiding them, resulting in the two losing their jobs. As revenge, Willie rats Moly out to the Department of Health. Craig and Day-Day throw a rent party later that night to recoup their stolen money and stay in their apartment. While Money Mike is in the restroom, Damon attempts to rape him, but fails when Money Mike grabs his testicles with pliers. Damon then proceeds to chase him when he tries to run away. Also Ms. Pearly comes on to Craig's dad when he uses her bathroom, causing Craig's mom to fight Ms. Pearly when she catches the two. Craig and Day-Day see the robber and give chase, running into other obstacles and are ultimately unsuccessful. Eventually, the robber gets run over by Pinky's limousine. The movie then ends when Craig and Day-Day retrieve their Christmas presents and tie the robber up on a chimney. During the credits, it is revealed that Craig and Donna hooked up after Craig returned and that Damon is still chasing Money Mike, and that Ms. Pearly tried to stop the party by calling the police, but they left after receiving weed as a bribe. Friday: The Animated Series Episodes: 1. "Hardly Working": Pops kicks Craig out of the house until he gets a job. He is unable to find one and sleeps on the streets where he is arrested for the kidnapping of a white girl. 2. "Notorious T.R.E.E.: A tree knot that looks like Biggie Smalls attracts attention to the neighborhood and P. Diddy. 3. "Go with the Flow": Old pipes cause a massive flood in the neighborhood, forcing everyone to flee to the safety of the R. Kelly Youth Center. Craig and Smokey look for help, but instead find a conspiracy that reaches the highest levels of city government. 4. "Experience the Happy": Craig enters the Big Brother program to inpress Debbie. 5. "When Craig Met Condi": Big Mary's cousin, Condoleezza Rice, comes to visit and is attracted to Craig. 6. "The Spirit of 420": The spirit of Smokey's future selt visit's Smokey to try and help him save Craig's life in the future. 7. "Great Moments in Black History": Craig's dad try's to teach Craig and Smokey about Black History. 8. "Uncle Craig's Cabin": Craig's dad gets beaten by a dog so he can't go to work. So Craig and Smokey have to do his job. It has been a month since Craig beat up Deebo. Smokey is going through rehab, Dana has moved out of their house, and Deebo is planning to break out of jail to pay Craig a "visit". In order to avoid Deebo, Willie Sends Craig to live with his sex crazed brother Elroy, and Craig's cousin Day-Day. Elroy has apparently won the lottery, and has moved to the suburbs. Craig meets Karla, a gorgeous woman who becomes his love interest. Karla's brother, Joker, sicks their dog Cheeco on Craig. Later on, Day-Day is fired from his job. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Controversial Category:Narrators Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Pure Good Category:Mischievous